


Playing Fair

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 03, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Eddie resorts to some interesting tactics to fix things with Buck.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 20
Kudos: 367





	Playing Fair

**Author's Note:**

> When you go to church and the only thing you get out of it is having Buddie have a water fight in the kitchen

The tension in the room is thick. So thick they'd probably be able to cut through it with a knife. It has Eddie on edge. He just wants to fix it.

He just doesn't know _ how _. 

Things have been fine between Buck and him. They're talking and they're friends, but they haven't gotten back to where they were before. Eddie misses that. 

He misses the easy conversation and playful moments between them. But how does he get them back there?

Buck's standing next to him at the sink, carefully drying the dishes after Eddie's washed them. 

Eddie watches him out of the corner of his eye, taking in the tense set of his jaw. They need something to break the tension. 

Eddie's in the middle of rinsing off his plate when the idea hits him. It could blow up in his face, but of anything is guaranteed to break the tension, it's this. 

He turns the water to cold and looks over at Buck. "Hey Buck?"

Buck turns his head towards him, "Yeah?"

"You look like you need something to cool you off," Eddie says. 

Buck frowns, "What are you talking about?"

Eddie doesn't answer. He turns the hose on Buck, spraying him right in the face with water. 

"What the fuck?" Buck shouts, bringing his hands up to shield his face. 

They stare at each other for a moment, before Eddie squeezes the nozzle again, spraying Buck with more water. 

"Eddie," Buck says, his voice holding a note of warning. "You better…"

Eddie sprays him again, just because. "What are you going to do about it?"

Buck narrows his eyes. He turns fully towards Eddie, a dangerous glint in his eyes. Eddie isn't worried. He feels giddy.

Buck reaches into the sink full of water and splashes the water out at Eddie, soaking his front. 

Eddie laughs and turns the house on Buck again, all the while Buck's splashing him with water. His eyes are crinkled at the corner as he laughs, the tension falling away from them. 

It's ridiculous. Eddie knows that. But it's fun. It's the most fun they've had together in months. 

Eddie reaches out, wrapping his arms around Buck, and holding him in place as he continues to spray him. 

"Not fair," Buck says, squirming. "You're cheating."

"I wasn't aware there were rules," Eddie says, voice low as be speaks into Buck's ear. 

Buck shivers. It'd be easy to pretend it's from the cold, but there's a part of Eddie that knows it's not. 

"Oh there are," Buck says. "They're easy. No being mean to Buck."

Eddie chuckles, "I'm not being mean. We're playing."

"Playing," Buck says. "Well you're not playing fair."

"Hmm I really don't think you mind it all that much," Eddie says, pulling back to look at him. "Do you?"

Buck's eyes move across his face, gaze assessing. "No. I really don't."

Eddie smiles and leans in, resting his head against Buck's. The water is still running in the sink but it's hard to care with Buck so close. 

He doesn't think when he leans in and presses a soft kiss to Buck's lips. It feels right. Like this is where they've always been heading. Maybe they have. Buck smiles against his lips as he kisses him back, just as softly.

"I missed you," Eddie says, voice soft as be brushes the wet hair off Buck's forehead. 

"I missed you too," Buck tells him. "So much."

It's silly. Buck's been right here. But they haven't been this close, physically or emotionally. Eddie's missed the connection. He's just missed Buck. He knows he's not going to let him go again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day ♥  
[My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
